Playing Pretend
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Monica asked him to pretend. Just for a party she had to go to. Great, so all Chandler had to do was not fall in love with her. Seems simple enough, right?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey, It's FriendsTvFiction! (a.k.a, Sophie, if you didn't already know that.) Back with YET ANOTHER fic. You guys need to review though, because when you do, it's like my post-new-chapter finger clicky button works better. ;) Also, click on my name and check out my other fics. Especially 'Flashbacks,' as it has been up for a while and has no reviews what so ever. (Insert sad Sophie face here) So do your thing, Love you guys! Enjoy!**

Monica slammed the phone down. Her mother's words echoed in her head.

_"Sometimes I think if you made an attempt to look nice, you would have a husband and children."_

_"You need an eye lift. Of course, I presume you don't have the money."_

_"You could have been successful like your brother. You could have money and a real house…"_

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, just as Chandler walked into the apartment.

"Mon?" He asked. She said nothing, but simply looked up. "What's up?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"My mother, giving me grief because I don't have a boyfriend." Chandler nodded and put his arm around her. Monica relaxed and leant against him. "There is some kind of party, this Saturday. My mom wants me to bring a man."

Chandler scoffed. Monica complained about her mother for a little while longer, before kissing Chandler on the cheek and going to bed. Chandler turned out the living room light and went back to his dark apartment.

_Joey must be in bed._

He shut the door silently and crept to his room, settling down for the night.

* * *

"Chandler! Chandler! Chan!"

What was this sorcery? Someone was trying to drag Chandler from his sleep.

"Chandler Muriel Bing if you don't open your eyes right now I am going to jump on you!" Chandler sighed and rolled over, still with his eyes shut. "Fine, you asked for it." He opened his eyes just in time to see Monica dive on him. They giggled as he wrestled with her.

"Hey you guys? Can you please save the love play for some other time? I'm trying to sleep in here." Joey shouted through the wall. Chandler laughed nervously and sat up to look at Monica. She smiled and fiddled with her hair.

"So... Why did you wake me up?" He quizzed. Monica sat up.

"I was just thinking. My mom wants me to have a date by Saturday, right?" Chandler nodded, rubbing his eyes. "Well… It's Thursday. I won't be able to get a date by then." Chandler looked up.

"And you are giving me this vital information, why?" Monica half-smiled.

_He is so sarcastic._

"Because… I want you to be my pretend boyfriend."

Monica watched his reaction. He smiled, and then started laughing. He looked up, to see Monica looking at him.

"—What?! You're serious?!" He spluttered.

"Please, Chandler. Just until I find Mr Right? Just so my mom will leave me the hell alone?" Chandler shook his head.

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable." Chandler whispered. Monica scoffed.

"What kind of conversation doesn't make you uncomfortable?" Monica joked. Chandler laughed.

"Good point." Monica grabbed his hands.

"Please, Chandler? Just to get my mother off my back?" Chandler sighed and Monica could see right through him. He was considering it! She tightened her grip on his hands and brought them close to her. "Please, please, please?" Chandler sighed.

"Fine." Monica grinned and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Chandler cleared his throat and muttered

"Its fine," as he held her tighter. And he would never tell anyone, not even Joey, his closet friend, but he never wanted to let her go.

* * *

**Sooooo? (insert creepy face here) What did you guys think? You need to tell me what you want to happen, I will go on the vote if they should be together or not... let me know!**

**SophTheLoafOfBread (Dad's nickname for me, don't ask...)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Sorry about the wait :) To be honest, I would like some more reviews. That way, you can tell me what you want to happen and you can control the story :)***

**_*Chandler's_**** P.O.V***

* * *

Saturday morning. Chandler groaned as he looked at the time. 7am. And Monica was pounding on his door. Awesome. He was so not looking forward to tonight, having to be Monica's fake boyfriend. The idea did not appeal to him at all, actually, he decided, as he put on his clothes. Monica was still yelling and pounding on his door. He opened the door to her singing

"Hey Chandler, you're my boyfriend, hey Chandler, you're my boyfriend!" He opened his door and slapped his hand over her mouth, pushing her backwards.

"Shh! Joey doesn't know." He whisper-shouted.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"He'll laugh." Chandler muttered. Monica sighed then said she was going to go in the shower. He flipped on the TV to the news, made some breakfast and then went in the shower too. By the time him and Joey had watched some movies, it was time for him to get ready. He dressed himself and then left his room, tying his tie.

"Oooh, where you going, dressy-dress," Joey giggled. Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Monica's parents. They are having a party. She wanted me to be there for some reason." Joey winked. "No. Not that kind of thing Joe." I said, as Monica walked in. She looked at him dressed, and then fixed his tie. Then she kissed him, full on the lips, and then said

"See you later sweetie," and left. Joey was staring at Chandler with wide eyes.

He sighed. "Her mother keeps having a go at her because she is single, so she asked me to be her pretend boyfriend for tonight." Joey kept staring.

Then he sighed.

"Chandler? We all know you have a crush on Monica. You _are going to _fall for her if you go through with this. I just, don't want to see you hurt." He patted Chandler's shoulder and then went into his room. I thought about his words for about 3 minutes, before leaving my apartment to go meet Monica.

* * *

Chandler's P.O.V

"Hey Chandler," She greeted me. I pulled her out of the apartment and stared at her. "What?" She asked.

"What the hell was that?!" I whisper-screamed.

"What the hell was what?" She grinned.

"Uh, **the kiss**?!" I said.

"I was hoping you would play along." She smiled.

"What else was I meant to do?" I said.

"Kiss back?" She laughed, and then tugged me down the hall.

* * *

We arrived outside of Monica's parents house. She grabbed my hand and I tried to relax as she pulled me further down the hall. Still holding her hand, she knocked on the door and her dad answered. He kissed Monica and invited us inside, and I tried not to listen to Joey, but his word were still in my head.

_"…We all know you have a crush on Monica. You __**are going to**__ fall for her if you go through with this. I just, don't want to see you hurt…"_

Was he right? Was I going to fall for her? _Had _I already? A voice broke my thoughts.

"Chandler? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Oh god. It was Jack, Monica's dad.

"Sure," I said, breaking hands with Monica, only realising then that I was still holding her hand. Jack brought me into the kitchen and gave me a beer.

"So… you and Monica huh?" He asked me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can't say any of us weren't surprised," Jack said. I tilted my head and looked at him.

"How?" I said.

"Y'know, we always knew you and Monica have something special. The way you look at her… and the way _she_ looks at _you_, we just, always knew, I guess." He patted me on the shoulder and left the kitchen, leaving me alone to wonder.


	3. Chapter 3

*This one's a little short, but hey, it's an update! Please keep in mind that this is set around Christmas. The song is my favorite Christmas song ever. This is for my hamster Chandler (I'm so clever) Who is very sick. It doesn't look good guys. :'(*

The way he looked at her? What the hell did that mean? Chandler drank some of his beer and walked into the livingroom. Monica was talking to her mom.  
"Why don't you call the rest of the group and ask them to come down too?" Judy said. Monica put her hand out to Chandler, and knowing her so well, he knew that she wanted his phone. He handed it to her and she unlocked it, and Chandler smiled as he realized she knew everything about him, even his phone password. She dialled Joey, and then started talking.  
"Joe, my mom wants the group down here. An hour? Okay, see you then." Monica hung up and handed Chandler his phone back. He smiled at her and they chatted in the kitchen, just the two of them. He didn't realize he had been talking to her for nearly an hour. Suddenly the front door opened, and the group all walked in, and of course Chandler and Monia had to join them in the living room, where one of Chandler's favorite songs was playing.

'Fairytale of New York'.

He held his hand out to Monica and they started dancing, singing the words they knew so well.

"You're a bum you´re a punk," Monica sang along.

"You're an old slut on junk, lying there almost dead on a drip in that bed." Chandler sang back.

"You scumbag you maggot, you cheap lousy faggot! Happy christmas your arse I pray god it´s our last."

Monica sang back, and they collapsed into a fit of giggles. They sandg with the rest of the room and danced happily. The song slowed down and Monica lay her head on his shoulder. Chandler held her close and the danced together slowly. Phoebe put her drink down from the other side of the room. She saw them dancing and smiled, hitting Rachel on the arm. Rachel grinned back at Phoebe, and Joey looked at them grinning to eachother. He followed their gaze and saw Chandler dancing with Monica. Monica had moved her head to face him and they were looking into eachothers eyes. Joey looked at Chandler.

❀...He had fallen for her...❀


End file.
